naruto x fairy tail crossover challenge
by quatroceberusmage13
Summary: This is a idea I've had for a Naruto x Fairy tail crossover for a while now. Any way look insode and pm me of your interested.


Naruto x fairy tail crossover challenge

Naruto son of the scarlet despair

Outline - Naruto is Erza's twin who inherited Irene's magical powers and magic affiliations. Essentially Naruto has the immense magic power of Irene as well as dragon slayer magic and her enchantment magic. When Naruto and Erza were born Irene left Erza in Rosemary while she left naruto in a town named konoha. While there Naruto was adopted by a teacher named Iruka umino who took Naruto in and raised him for the first part of his life.

Unfortunately Naruto's magic was activated upon birth so his immense uncontrolled magic power was felt even by those untrained in magic and caused the vilagers to be weary and fearfull of him. Aside from a select few including Iruka, Naruto was all but shunned in the village making him a pariah.

Eventually with the help of the village leader Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto discovered he possesed both enchantment magic as well as dragon slayer magic. More specifically Sage Dragon Slayer magic, this was due to the fact that shortly before she left him, Irene implanted Naruto with a sage dragon lacrima made from her old friend Belserion the sage dragon. Irene did this in one of her rare moments of clarity and kindness in the hope that Naruto would be peaceful and kind like Belserion.

With Sarutobi's help Naruto learned to control his immense magic power and create techniches for both his dragon slayer magic and enchantment magic. Shortly after when he turned twelve Naruto couldn't stand the scorn of the vilage any longer and decided to leave and become a famous mage to prove everyone who looked down upon him wrong. Eventually he made his way to Magnolia and joined the Fairy tail guild after meeting their master. Naruto easily fit into the wild guild and quickly became one of their most famous memebers earning the monicer 'Orange Sage Naruto'. This was due to both the name and color of his magic as well as his preference for orange cloathing. Within two years Naruto became a a S-class mage of Fairy tail, even taking Natsu under his wing as a Psuedo apprentice and helping him as a older brother figure slash mentor. The initial events that take place prior to the start of canon all happen normally with the only difference being Naruto helping Natsu cope with the death of Lisanna and helping him train making Natsu stronger than in canon. Once canon kicks in thats when Naruto starts to make signifigant changes to the storyline.

Now I feel like its neccessary to discuss how Naruto's magic works just so everyone knows and doesnt misinterpret

how his powers work. Firstly Naruto is the first dragon slayer in history to truly be the son of a dragon and inherit his dragon slayer magic making him a fourth generation dragon slayer. After Irene implated the sage dragon lacrima into Naruto that made him into a fifth generation dragon slayer. Now the signifigance of him being a fourth and fifth generation dragon slayer is pretty huge given that since he was born with his magic that means his dragon seed was naturally augmented to his body meaning he wont ever have to worry about turning intoa dragon. This also means his 'sage drive' is a perfect version and doesnt alter his appearance in any way aside from orange pigmentation around his eyes as well as his eyes turning yellow with vertical slits and a calm flame like golden orange aura around his body, unlike the version Sting and Rogue have which causes scales and markings to appear all over their body woth their energy flowing wildly.

Naruto's element that he controls and consumes, as the sage dragon slayer is natural energy giving Naruto the ability to consume energy from just about anywhere. Now while this might sound OP as hell there is one major drawback, that being the amount of natural energy he can consume is dependent on where he is and whether or not there is a lot of nature there. For instance Naruto would get a full charge so to speak in a forest or field but would only get a half charge or less in a town, factory or other place where there isnt a lot of nature around. In terms of appearance his dragon slayer magic appears as fiery golden orange aura similar to ki from DBZ.

Secondly his enchantment magic is nowhere near as strong as his mothers as he only really uses it to enchant his magic to duplicate and make clones of himself as well as making shields, and other supplementary type things. The actual use or spells with enchantment is up to the challenge taker as long as they dont go over board with it and use it to solve all of Naruto's problems.

Spells (This is just a list of attacks I made for naruto, you can change them or add more if you want but its just to give you an idea.)

Sage Dragons Roar- the signature attack of dragon slayers that sends a blast of natural energy at his opponet.

Sage Dragons Rising Fist- Naruto coats his fist in natural energy and delivers a punch that sends opponets flying.

Sage Dragons Shining Arc- Naruto coats hsi leg in natutal energy and kick his opponet, sending a slash of natural energy flying at his opponet.

Sage Dragons Meteor Wing- Naruto coats his arms in natural energy sending arcs of energy that simultaneously release a barrage of energy blasts at opponets.

Sage Dragons Rasengan- Naruto creates a basket ball sized ball of spiralling energy that drills into opponets, before exploding.

Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Halcyons Zenith- Universal Rasenshuriken- A super powered rasengan thats five times bigger than a normal rasengan, and generates four blades of natural energy around it that make it resemble a shuriken, hence the name. The main difference between it and a rasengan is that the rasenshuriken can be thrown, once making contact with its target it slices and grinds into them before condencing and exploding in a dome of sharp, slashing, natural energy.

Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Halcyons Zenith- Great Sage Spirit Sword- Naruto's finishing move. Essentially he gathers all the natural energy from the area around him before condensing it into a energy blade around his arm. Naruto then stabs it into his opponet locking them in place where they are, before he proceeds to slash through his opponet, cutting a wide arc around the area around him before slashing through them again. All the lingering energy from his slash then converge on his target before exploding in a brilliant explosion. Note that even though he cuts through his opponet it doesnt actually cut their body but through their magic unless of course naruto actually WANTS to cut them in half which is extremely rare.

Enchantments

Magic enchant- Shadow clone technique- Naruto enchants his magic to duplicate in order to create clones of himself. These clones can fight but will be dispelled after a single blow, however they also transfer any knowledge or memories gained to the original Naruto.

Body enchant- Speed boost- An enchantment cast on Naruto's body that greatly boosts Naruto's speed to inhuman levels.

Body enchant- Strength boost- An enchantment cast on Naruto's body that greatly boosts Naruto's strength to inhuman levels.

Body enchant- Sensory boost- An enchantment cast on Naruto's body that greatly boosts Naruto's sensory abilities to inhuman levels.

In terms of appearance, personality, and strength its mainly up to whoever takes the challenge as long as they stay true to who Naruto is. This means no edgy, loner, all black wearing god like naruto. Honestly in terms of strength at the start of canon he should be just above Laxus, meaning he could beat Laxus one on one but not without taking serious damage. Theres also no way he could defeat Makarov or Gildarts in a fight. Not at the start of canon at least, but he could give them a good fight to be sure.

For power ups later on keep in mind that all Naruto should really know or even need is enchantment and dragon slaying magic so you dont really need to give him anything aside from the dragon slayer transformations like dual element and dragon force. Speaking of which Naruto should unlock dragon force much later in the show, like after the time skip later, not before canon starts. Also while on this topic if you want to give him a dual element mode thats cool, and completely encouraged actually. Just try and make it a element that other dragon slayers dont have so preferably white, sky, or poison dragon slaying magic, or if you want to make a new dragon slayer with a pre-existing naruto character thats also ok. In fact if anyone who takes this challenge wants I have an idea on what his dual element could be as well as who and where he gets it from.

And finally the relationships Naruto should have with the characters in the fic.

Iruka- I honestly forgot about Iruka and I feel a majority of people on this site have as well which is a shame. Because when you think about it Iruka along with the third hokage put in alot of effort into raising Naruto to be the man he is in the show. Thats why in this challenge Iruka being the one to raise and be a dad to Naruto is a non-negotiable.

Konoha villagers- The people in Konoha treat Naruto as a pariah and monster due to fearing his immense magic power. So basically the same as in Naruto canon.

Fairy tail guild- Naruto gets along with everyone in the fairy tail guild and treats them all like family even Laxus, but since there are so many i'll only go over the guild members who have a specific relationship with Naruto.

Erza- Though they don't know it Naruto and Erza are twins, this means they have an instinctive familial bond and they treat eachother as brother and sister regardless of the fact they don't actually know their related.

Natsu- Natsu is like the brother Naruto never had and they get along very well with eachother. They also have a mentor-student relationship as Naruto despite not being raised by a dragon, knows how to use dragon slayer magic to its fullest and he teaches Natsu how to better control his magic and fight smarter.

Laxus- Laxus is the one person in the guild that dislikes Naruto and he constantly tries to one up and defeat Naruto. Basically he fills the role that Sasuke does in the naruto canon, being Naruto's rival and foil, and eventuall best friend. Though that last bit should only come after the fantasia parade arc. Thats not to say you can't have sasuke in the story but the role he fills in this fic is taken by Laxus.

Irene- Now despite being his mom and giving him a dragon slaying lacrima Irene doesn't really care about Naruto, at least not enough to get to know him, same as Erza. Basically she's insane and not a mother, so she doesnt get maternal feelings, so don't get to excited in making her a carbon copy of Kushina cause she isn't.

Finally the pairing. Now here's the thing I don't really care about who is paired with Naruto on two conditions. One is that it absolutely, positively, CANNOT be a harem. Seriously I get the appeal and all but literally 95 percent of stories in ANY Naruto crossover archive are harems and its become super freaking annoying so yeah. No harem. Secondly it has to be someone not done very often. So basically no Mira, Erza (that would be incest in this scenario so gross), Lucy, Juvia, or anyone else thats overdone. Personally my top five picks would be Eclair, Yukino, Lisanna, Chelia (you can make her older), or Kagura.

Anyway thats my crossover challenge for a strong Naruto (but hopefully not OP) I really hope some one takes it up. I would write it myself but I'm honestly a terrible writer mainly due to my lack of dedication to a story I start. Anyway PM me if anyone wants to take this up and have a good night!


End file.
